


Masterpiece (TRADUCCIÓN)

by XxM_AxX



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxM_AxX/pseuds/XxM_AxX
Summary: El es un artista y ella, su obra de arte
Relationships: Flora/Helia (Winx Club)
Kudos: 10





	Masterpiece (TRADUCCIÓN)

**Author's Note:**

> Está es una traducción de la obra original de TheCarmineWanker
> 
> Thank you so much for letting me do this, the Latin American fandom love you so much

Flora amaba el invernadero de su casa mucho más que otros lugares que haya visitado. Por supuesto que tenía plantas por toda su hogar, pero está era la única habitación que estaba dedicada completa y únicamente a ellas. Gran parte del cuarto eran plantas, pero en medio había un área abierta donde se encontraba una fuente y juego de sillas de mimbre de color blanco. Una de esas sillas en específico, era su lugar favorito de todo el universo por algunas cuantas razones.

Algunas veces solamente se sentaba en silencio a observar a Helio mientras este pintaba toda la vegetación de sus alrededores. Otras veces, por horas podía posar para él mientras la dibujaba, tomándose su tiempo para plasmar incluso los las pequeños detalles. Pero sin dudas, su momento favorito era el que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante, el cual consistía en ser atada en su silla favorita.

El Shibari es una verdadera forma de arte, y a Flora no le había sorprendido cuando Helio comenzó a practicarlo de una forma tan natural y con tanta dedicación, especialmente por su larga experiencia con las cuerdas. Era bastante meticuloso en su trabajo, así que no le preocupaba el tiempo que podría llevarle atarla a la perfección, sus nudos eran precisos y ajustados. Él le comentó una vez que su inspiración y la forma en que la ataba, consistía de varios factores, como la calidad de la luz y la forma en que iluminaba su piel y cabellos, pero en especial las particulares expresiones de sus ojos. Como el verdadero artista que es, cosas como estas que parecían completamente ajenas a lo que estaba haciendo con las cuerdas, tenían sentido para él y lo guiaban para expresar su arte en ese momento.

Tal y como lo hacía cuando dibujaba, ella adoraba verlo atándola. Si no fuera porque conocía del bello y majestuoso resultado que aparecería una vez que Helio hubiera terminado, no le molestaría quedarse tendida, mirando como ata todos esos nudos para siempre. El intencionado pero cuidadoso moviento de sus manos, la combinación de concentración y alegría en sus ojos, sus pupilas que se dilatan con cada ajuste. La manera en que Helio conocía su cuerpo tan bien, que podía atar cualquier nudo en la posición exacta, sin que esté estuviera demasiado ajustado o muy flojo. 

Algunas veces, cuando terminaba, en lugar de follarla, el tomaba sus materiales de arte y se dedicaba a plasmarla en papel primero. Flora le preguntó una vez sobre esto, Helio le respondió que, una vez finalizado, le gustaba dar un paso atrás y deslumbrarse por la mágica escena ante sus ojos, "una verdadera obra de arte" le había dicho, que tenía que, por lo menos, intentar replicarlo sobre un lienzo. A Flora no le importó en lo más mínimo, ella adoraba ser ambas cosas, la musa y el lienzo de su pareja, y amaba sobre todas las cosas la manera en que Helio la miraba como si fuera arte.

En ese instante, el se encontraba trabajando en el arnés corporal que le estaba colocando. La morena miraba como sus dedos danzaban y saboreaba el toque se las cuerdas moviéndose por su piel, y en ocasiones el roce de sus dedos mientras trabajaba. Después de un rato de espera, finalmente terminó, alzó la mirada para mirarse a los ojos. Ella le sonrió, anticipando lo que iba a ocurrir. Cada vez, en varias formas, ocurría algo parecido, siempre que lo hacían algo era diferente.

Comenzó a esparcir besos por toda su piel, evadiendo las partes donde sabía que más lo necesitaba. Durante su recorrido, ignoró su boca y el área entre sus muslos que se estaba humedeciendo con rapidez. Dejó leves mordiscos por su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho y sus caderas, jugueteó un poco con sus pezones y jaloneó su cabello justo como sabía que a ella le gustaba, pero aún así no era suficiente para alcanzar la ansiada liberación que necesitaba. Cuando comenzaba a pensar que no podría soportar más de sus burlas a su cuerpo, Helio posó sus labios en su entrada, su lengua se adentró en su cavidad, bebiendo sus jugos mientras la hacía gemir y derretirse de placer.

No le tomó mucho después eso para dejarse llevar entre sus manos y su boca. Cuando lograron calmar sus respiraciones, Helio se movió de lugar, Flora sabía que ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor, pero de repente, él se congeló en su lugar, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y su aliento se quedó atorado en su garganta. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el había desaparecido de la habitación. En menos de en minuto ya estaba de vuelta, y consigo traía un caballete con un lienzo, pinturas, lápices y pinceles. Sin decir una palabra, Helio comenzó con un boceto y ella le regaló una sonrisa suave y dulce, aunque ya sabía que está sería la forma en que pasaría el resto del día, y para ser honesta, no había otro lugar en el que le gustaría estar.


End file.
